Christmas Miracle
by jilliebear
Summary: Future fic- How long will they have to wait for their dreams to come true? Fluff.


A/N this is a future fic that takes place when they are 28/29 and I hope you enjoy this loveliness that I thought of and wrote in time for Christmas :)

* * *

Fiona sighed loudly as she fell backwards over the back of the couch landing so her legs could hang over the back and have her head resting on the couch. She rubbed her eyes with her hands out of exhaustion and frustration before sighing again. She closed her eyes and laid in silence until she felt her wife sit down next to her. Fiona loved to finally be able to call Imogen her wife because she had always dreamt of the day that she could but she never knew if it would ever come.

"Bad day?" Imogen asked.

"Stressful to say the least," Fiona replied looking up at Imogen.

"I still think it's unfair that you had to work on Christmas Eve," Imogen said for the umpteenth time. "Any news?"

Fiona knew exactly what she was asking about and let out another sigh. " You know it can take months even a year or more before we might hear from them again?" Fiona asked uncertain whether or not Imogen really understood that the whole adoption process took so long.

"I was just being hopeful. We've been waiting around for several months already," Imogen said with a disappointed look on her face.

"I know Immy, it's tough especially after last time but it'll be worth the wait," Fiona said while putting her hand on top of Imogen's.

There was one time where they were close to finally being able to adopt but once the mother who was giving her baby up for adoption found out that they were married said they weren't her "ideal family" that she wanted for her baby. When they heard her reason for rejecting them it annoyed both of the girls to no end. Even though Imogen wouldn't admit it, it hit her harder than anything negative that's been said to her before and almost made her want to give up. She didn't though and was now trying to be positive about it but it was still hard for her to handle all the waiting.

"How's about this, no stressing out over this and no work stuff either until after New Years?" Fiona offered.

"That sounds like a really good idea," Imogen said as a small smile spread across her face.

"Just you and me and a few days off from working and stress," Fiona said quietly with a smile.

Imogen leaned down and kissed her gently. "Sometimes you think of the best ideas."

"Sometimes?" Fiona questioned.

"Did you forget about the breakfast in bed incident? Or when you proposed?" Imogen said remembering both situations.

"Don't even go there," Fiona said in regards to the breakfast incident. Let's just say that they ended up needing to remodel the entire kitchen because of the fire damage. "But you have to admit the proposal was a good idea that went very very wrong and it wasn't exactly my fault either," Fiona said as the memories replayed in her head.

She'd decided to propose while they were away on a small vacation. Imogen had begged her to take her on a ski trip so Fiona gave in and took her one weekend. Imogen also insisted that they both snowboard even though Fiona didn't know how. Imogen ended up spending the entire first day trying to teach her how to snowboard but the second day was more fun for the both of them. Toward the end of the day Imogen stopped toward the top of the mountain to enjoy the view and Fiona sat next to her clumsily. Fiona looked at Imogen and then looked at the view they had from the top of the mountain amd decided now was as good a time as ever. She clumsily flipped over so she was kneeling on both knees amd facing Imogen then pulled out the velvet box that had been sitting safely in her pocket all day. Right as she popped the question a skier, who was going way too fast, lost control and toppled right into both of the girls. Luckily none of them were badly injured because the skier had managed to avoid hitting them with the skis but that wasn't enough to make them unharmed. After all three of them recuperated the man apologized several times before eventually skiing away. Imogen laughed after he was gone and motioned to Fiona to continue. Imogen, of course, said yes but she had joked about how unconventional the proposal was practically everyday until the bruises that the accident left were gone and even then she still joked about it from time to time.

"True but do you know how amusing it was when I told people how I got the bruises when they asked? The looks on their faces were priceless," Imogen said with a huge smile on her face.

"I bet it was but I would've liked to see it at least," Fiona admitted. "What do you want to do for dinner?"

"I ordered food already, it should be here soon," Imogen said as she changed the channel on the TV to put on a Christmas movie.

"Lemme guess you ordered Chinese, didn't you?" Fiona asked.

"Course I did. Don't I always?" Imogen countered.

"Christmas Eve amd we're having Chinese how different," Fiona said jokingly.

"It'll just have to do. Some people just don't have the time to make nice dinners for things like this besides we haven't had Chinese all week," Imogen reasoned.

Fiona just let it sit at that even though she could have pulled the 'you got to stay home all day and do nothing' card and turned her attention to the movie Imogen had turned on. She laid on the couch watching it upside down for several minutes before either of them spoke again.

"You know you're gonna regret sitting like that later," Imogen stated simply looking at Fiona again.

"Probably but it's comfortable now," Fiona said without looking away from the movie.

"Suit yourself," Imogen said as she made herself comfortable. She laid down on the couch using Fiona's stomach as a pillow and continued to watch the movie.

A couple minutes later the doorbell rang so Imogen got up and went to the door. Fiona readjusted herself on the couch so she was sitting properly before Imogen came back in the room with a bag of Chinese food. She placed the bag on the coffee table before sitting next to Fiona again. The girls rummaged through the bag to find the chopsticks so they could eat their food. Once they found them they sat comfortably on the couch eating Chinese food and watching Christmas movies.

Imogen got up taking the half filled containers into the kitchen and putting both in one big container before putting it in the fridge. She closed the fridge before slowly returning to the couch where Fiona was sitting staring at the TV clearly interested in whatever movie had just started to play. Imogen sat next to her and tried to get into the movie but it didn't seem possible. She ran her hand gently down Fiona's arm before interlocking their fingers. When the movie went to commercial Fiona turned to look at Imogen who took the opportunity to kiss her. As the kiss deepened and became more passionate Imogen gently began pushing Fiona backwards until she was lying on her back. They stayed like that for some time only to be interrupted by a series of knocks on their front door. Imogen pushed off Fiona and grunted at whoever was at the door for interrupting them and slowly made her way to the door.

"Fiona," Imogen said with shock in her voice.

"What is it?" Fiona asked as she got up from the couch.

"Just come over here," Imogen said in a quiet voice.

"What is-" Fiona stopped mid sentence when she saw the baby carrier sitting on their doorstep.

Both girls stood in utter shock for a moment before one of them snapped out of it and did something about the situation at hand. Fiona leaned out the door and looked around only to find entirely desolate streets and no sign of whoever left the baby ont eh doorstep. She then bent over amd picked up the carrier and brought the baby inside. She sat on the couch placing the baby carrier in front of her and eventually Imogen walked over and sat next to her still in shock.

Fiona saw a letter tucked in the side and took it out to read. "Dear Fiona and Imogen, I know how much you've been trying to have a baby or adopt or whatever it is you guys have tried so far and I know it's been tough for you both. Neither of you really know who I am but I know you both through other people. Don't try to seek me out or anything crazy it's really not necessary and quite frankly I wouldn't be too happy if you did, I'd rather just be a name on a paper. I know that you will both be great mothers to this little baby and I'm quite happy to give her to you. Included with this is the adoption papers and birth certificate, all it needs is your signatures and she's legally yours. I know this all seems crazy but trust me you'll provide a better home for her than I will. As much as I'll miss her I know she's in good hands and will have a good life and many great opportunities so it is definitely in her best interest to be in a family like yours. And again please don't try to find me my choice has been made and I know it is the right choice. I hope you like the name I have chosen for her and if not you can change it if you really desire. So with all that said good luck and have a merry Christmas and a wonderful new year," Fiona finished as she looked at the birth certificate waiting for Imogen to snap out of her trance.

"What's her name?" Imogen asked still in a daze.

"Addison," Fiona said simply.

"Addison, Addison Moreno-Coyne, hmm I like it," Imogen said smiling down at Addison.

"Me too," Fiona said smiling at the two of them. "So should we sign the papers or what?" Fiona asked confused on what they should do.

"Of course we should," Imogen said without hesitation as she pulled out a pen.

They both signed the papers and saw that it had to be notarized so they put it aside for later. They both looked at Addison still in shock that something like this was even happening to them. It was all just so surreal.

"When's her birthday?" Imogen asked wanting to know how old she was.

"Um, it says August 27th," Fiona said reading it off the birth certificate.

"So that makes her almost four months old," Imogen said with an adorable smile on her face.

"Yeah," Fiona paused, "We're gonna have to go shopping," Fiona said looking down at Addison.

"Definitely," Imogen said realizing that they would need clothes, diapers, baby formula, toys, and a whole lot of other stuff. She was then happy that Natalie had given her the baby crib and blanket from when Imogen was little. "At least we have that crib and blanket," Imogen told Fiona.

"Good thing," Fiona said as she unbuckled Addison and held her in her arms. Fiona rubbed Addison's little hand who eventually wrapped her little fingers around Fiona's pinky finger. "She's so adorable. Aren't you, Addie?"

"She definitely is a cutie," Imogen said taking notice of her green blue eyes and reddish tinted hair even though there was very little of it.

The two girls sat there for a while watching as Addison slowly fell asleep in Fiona's arms. Imogen leaned on Fiona's shoulder and watched the sleeping baby adoringly.

"This is quite a Christmas present," Imogen whispered.

"More like a Christmas miracle," Fiona whispered in response looking at Imogen.

"Hmm, she is, isn't she? Our little Christmas miracle," Imogen said looking Fiona in the eyes before kissing her gently before they both looked at Addison again smiling wide.


End file.
